


P.T. (Pretty Terrifying)

by givethemanapie



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: But it's there, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Implied Relationship, M/M, dan being a pussy, the gayness is more implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givethemanapie/pseuds/givethemanapie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin decides to replay the P.T. preview with Dan. Danny is less than ecstatic for this experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.T. (Pretty Terrifying)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. At long last I have gotten over my weird shame of starting a new fandom's fanfiction and have become trash yet again. I know Danny's a little ooc (I mean he's a 100% weakling but maybe not this bad) but I needed grump cuddles and I had an idea and I mean sue me (or you could just read this shitty lil' fic instead ;) ) but yeah enjoy folks. Comments/criticism welcome and hoped for <3  
> ~lee
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: apologies for the shit title but am I really sorry??? Who knows

"Fuck!" Danny yelped, curling tighter into his cocoon of blankets. "Dude, stop. No more, plea- FUCK!" He screamed again as a shadowy figure popped up at the end of a hallway. He'd always been a huge pussy and dammit if the P.T. preview didn't have him on the verge of shitting himself.

"Come on man, we're almost done," Arin snickered. "Just a few more rooms, I swear."

"Alright," Danny huffed, "but you better not be fucking with me."

Arin pouted. "Don't you trust me?" he whined, looking at Dan pitifully.

"Fuckin' asshole," Danny growled, turning his attention back to the stupid hall with the stupid clock on the stupid TV.

He didn't know how much more he could take, but it ended up being more than the "few" rooms Arin had promised. The episode dragged on for almost five more minutes before Danny decided he was truly done.

"Seriously, Arin, I can't take anymore of this scary shit," he pleaded. He hated that Arin had already played the game, so he was forced to trust what he said about it. They could've at least been equally in the dark but stupid Arin and his stupid knowledge were being an asshole as usual.

"Okay, no joke, it's almost over. I promise!" Arin said, throwing a shit-eating grin his way.

"You told me that ages ago, dude, I'm done," Danny muttered, hands clenching in the throw blankets he had wrapped around himself. He hated everything about P.T. - jump scares had never been his thing, and coupled with the creepy atmosphere he needed the game off and done ten minutes ago.

Countless skipped heartbeats, six-ish screams and another five minutes later, the game finally ended.

"Next time on GameGrumps, more Dan shitting himself," Arin signed off, stopping the recording.

Danny was a shivering wreck in his little corner of the couch, knuckles white where they peeked over the edge of his nest. Arin turned to him, looking genuinely concerned for once.

"You alright?" He asked, worried for his friend.

"Yeah, totally! Totally fine!" Danny laughed nervously. The game had probably given him eight different heart conditions or something, so he just needed a couple minutes to recover... And maybe a hug.

Arin didn't look like he believed him and scooted closer. "I mean, I know you've always been a bit of a puss, but damn man," he joked halfheartedly.

"Yeah, total puss, but I just need a minute," Dan replied. "The game was good man - scary as shit but good." A little too good if his heart had any say in it.

"Yeah, they did well on this one," Arin agreed, patting Dan's shoulder. He leaned into the touch despite himself, just needing a little bit of physical comfort. Arin pulled away again and started to shut down all the equipment.

"Hey, uh," Dan cleared his throat. "A little bit of cuddling might help too?" He was blushing, but someone to remind him that the game wasn't real would help him feel a lot better.

"Sure bro," Arin shrugged and scooted over, reaching his arms around Dan's little blanket fortress. "Wanna have our own D-club meeting next?"

"Fuck you too, man," Danny snorted, gratefully curling up under Arin's arm. "...Thanks."


End file.
